The invention relates to a composition for the oxidation dyeing of keratin fibres, and in particular of human keratin fibres such as the hair, comprising at least one oxidation base and, as coupler, at least one 2-hydroxynaphthalene of formula (I) comprising at least one cationic group Z of formula (II), to their use as couplers for the oxidation dyeing of keratin fibres, to oxidation dyeing processes using them and to novel cationic 2-hydroxynaphthalenes of formula (Ixe2x80x2).
It is known practice to dye keratin fibres, and in particular human hair, with dye compositions containing oxidation dye precursors, in particular para-phenylenediamines, ortho-aminophenols or para-aminophenols and heterocyclic compounds such as diaminopyrazole derivatives, which are generally referred to as oxidation bases. The oxidation dye precursors, or oxidation bases, are colourless or weakly coloured compounds which, when combined with oxidizing products, can give rise to coloured compounds and dyes by a process of oxidative condensation.
It is also known that the shades obtained with these oxidation bases can be varied by combining them with couplers or coloration modifiers, the latter being chosen in particular from aromatic meta-diamines, meta-aminophenols, meta-diphenols, non-cationic naphthols or certain heterocyclic compounds such as, for example, indole couplers.
The variety of molecules used as oxidation bases and couplers makes it possible to obtain a wide range of colours.
The so-called xe2x80x9cpermanentxe2x80x9d coloration obtained by means of these oxidation dyes must moreover satisfy a certain number of requirements. Thus, it must have no toxicological drawbacks and it must allow shades of the desired strength to be obtained and have good resistance to external agents (light, bad weather, washing, permanent-waving, perspiration and friction).
The dyes must also allow white hairs to be covered, and, lastly, they must be as unselective as possible, i.e. they must allow the smallest possible differences in coloration to be produced over the entire length of the same keratin fibre, which may indeed be differently sensitized (i.e. damaged) between its tip and its root.
Now, the Applicant has just discovered, entirely surprisingly and unexpectedly, that novel cationic 2-hydroxynaphthalenes of formula (I) defined below, comprising at least one cationic group Z, Z being chosen from quaternized aliphatic chains, aliphatic chains comprising at least one quaternized saturated ring and aliphatic chains comprising at least one quaternized unsaturated ring, are not only suitable for use as couplers for oxidation dyeing, but also allow dye compositions to be obtained which lead to strong colorations, in a wide range of shades, and which have excellent properties of resistance to the various treatments to which keratin fibres may be subjected.
These discoveries form the basis of the present invention.
A first subject of the invention is thus a composition for the oxidation dyeing of keratin fibres, and in particular of human keratin fibres such as the hair, characterized in that it contains, in a medium which is suitable for dyeing:
at least one oxidation base, and
at least one coupler chosen from the compounds of formula (I) below, and the addition salts thereof with an acid: 
xe2x80x83in which:
R1, R2 and R3, which may be identical or different, represent a hydrogen atom; a halogen atom; a group Z as defined below; a (C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl radical; an amino(C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl radical; an Nxe2x80x94Z-amino(C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl radical; an Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkylamino(C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl radical; an N,N-di(C1-C6)alkylamino(C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl radical; an amino(C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; an Nxe2x80x94Z-amino(C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; an Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkylamino(C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; an N,N-di(C1-C6)alkylamino(C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a carboxyl radical; a (C1-C6)alkylcarboxyl radical; a C1-C6alkylsulphonyl radical; an aminosulphonyl radical; an Nxe2x80x94Z-aminosulphonyl radical; a C1-C6N-alkylaminosulphonyl radical; an N,N-di(C1-C6)alkylaminosulphonyl radical; a C1-C6aminosulphonylalkyl radical; a C1-C6Nxe2x80x94Z-aminosulphonylalkyl radical; an Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkylaminosulphonyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; an N,N-di(C1-C6)alkylaminosulphonyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a carbamyl radical; an Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkylcarbamyl radical; an N,N-di(C1-C6)alkylcarbamyl radical; a carbamyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; an Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkylcarbamyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; an N,N-di(C1-C6)alkylcarbamyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a C1-C6alkyl radical; a C1-C6monohydroxyalkyl radical; a C2-C6polyhydroxyalkyl radical; a (C1-C6)alkoxy(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a C1-C6trifluoroalkyl radical; a cyano radical; a group OR4 or SR4; an amino group protected with a (C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl, (C1-C6)alkylcarboxyl, trifluoro(C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl, amino(C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl, Nxe2x80x94Z-amino(C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl, Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6) alkylamino(C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl, N,N-di(C1-C6)alkylamino(C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl, (C1-C6)alkylcarboxyl, carbamyl, Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkylcarbamyl, N,N-di(C1-C6)alkylcarbamyl, C1-C6alkylsulphonyl, aminosulphonyl, Nxe2x80x94Z-aminosulphonyl, C1-C6N-alkylaminosulphonyl, N,N-di(C1-C6)alkylaminosulphonyl, thiocarbamyl or formyl radical, or with a group Z as defined below in which the linker arm D contains a ketone function directly linked to the nitrogen atom of the said amino group; a C1-C6aminoalkyl radical in which the alkyl is unsubstituted or substituted with one or more hydroxyl radicals; an amino(C1-C6)alkyl radical in which the alkyl is unsubstituted or substituted with one or more hydroxyl radicals and in which the amine is substituted with one or two identical or different radicals chosen from alkyl, C1-C6monohydroxyalkyl, C2-C6 polyhydroxyalkyl, (C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl, carbamyl, Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkylcarbamyl, N,N-di(C1-C6)alkylcarbamyl, (C1-C6)alkylsulphonyl, formyl, trifluoro(C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl, (C1-C6)alkylcarboxyl and thiocarbamyl radicals, or from the groups Z as defined below, or which can form, together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, a 5- or 6-membered carbon-based ring or a ring containing one or more hetero atoms;
R4 denotes a C1-C6alkyl radical; a C1-C6monohydroxyalkyl radical; a C2-C6polyhydroxyalkyl radical; a group Z as defined below; a (C1-C6)alkoxy(C1-C6)alkyl radical; an aryl radical; a benzyl radical; a carboxy(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a (C1-C6)alkylcarboxy(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a cyano(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a carbamyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; an Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkylcarbamyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; an N,N-di(C1-C6)alkylcarbamyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a C1-C6trifluoroalkyl radical; a C1-C6aminosulphonylalkyl radical; a C1-C6Nxe2x80x94Z-aminosulphonylalkyl radical; an Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkylaminosulphonyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; an N,N-di(C1-C6)alkylaminosulphonyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a (C1-C6)alkylsulphinyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a (C1-C6)alkylsulphonyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a (C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a C1-C6aminoalkyl radical in which the alkyl is unsubstituted or substituted with one or more hydroxyl radicals; a C1-C6 aminoalkyl radical in which the alkyl is unsubstituted or substituted with one or more hydroxyl radicals and in which the amine is substituted with one or two identical or different radicals chosen from C1-C6alkyl, C1-C6monohydroxyalkyl, C2-C6polyhydroxyalkyl, (C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl, formyl, trifluoro(C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl, (C1-C6)alkylcarboxyl, carbamyl, Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkylcarbamyl, N,N-di(C1-C6)alkylcarbamyl, thiocarbamyl and C1-C6alkylsulphonyl radicals or from the groups Z as defined below; or which can form, together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, a 5- or 6-membered carbon-based ring or a ring containing one or more hetero atoms;
Z is chosen from the unsaturated cationic groups of formulae (II) and (III) below, and the saturated cationic groups of formula (IV) below: 
xe2x80x83in which:
D is a linker arm which represents a linear or branched alkyl chain preferably containing from 1 to 14 carbon atoms, which can be interrupted by one or more hetero atoms such as oxygen, sulphur or nitrogen atoms, and which can be substituted with one or more hydroxyl or C1-C6alkoxy radicals, and which can bear one or more ketone functions;
the ring members E, G, J, L and M, which may be identical or different, represent a carbon, oxygen, sulphur or nitrogen atom;
n is an integer between 0 and 4 inclusive;
m is an integer between 0 and 5 inclusive;
the radicals R, which may be identical or different, represent a second group Z which is identical to or different from the first group Z, a halogen atom, a hydroxyl radical, a C1-C6alkyl radical, a C1-C6monohydroxyalkyl radical, a C2-C6polyhydroxyalkyl radical, a nitro radical, a cyano radical, a cyano(C1-C6)alkyl radical, a C1-C6alkoxy radical, a tri(C1-C6)alkylsilane(C1-C6)alkyl radical, an amido radical, an aldehydo radical, a carboxyl radical, a (C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl radical, a thio radical, a C1-C6thioalkyl radical, a C1-C6alkylthio radical, an amino radical, an amino radical protected with a (C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl, carbamyl or C1-C6alkylsulphonyl radical; a group NHRxe2x80x3 or NRxe2x80x3Rxe2x80x2xe2x80x3 in which Rxe2x80x3 and Rxe2x80x2xe2x80x3, which may be identical or different, represent a C1-C6alkyl radical, a C1-C6monohydroxyalkyl radical or a C2-C6polyhydroxyalkyl radical;
R5 represents a C1-C6alkyl radical, a C1-C6monohydroxyalkyl radical, a C2-C6polyhydroxyalkyl radical, a cyano(C1-C6)alkyl radical, a tri(C1-C6)alkylsilane(C1-C6)alkyl radical, a (C1-C6)alkoxy(C1-C6)alkyl radical, a carbamyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical, a (C1-C6)alkylcarboxy(C1-C6)alkyl radical, a benzyl radical or a second group Z which is identical to or different from the first group Z;
R6, R7 and R8, which may be identical or different, represent a C1-C6alkyl radical, a C1-C6monohydroxyalkyl radical, a C2-C6polyhydroxyalkyl radical, a (C1-C6)alkoxy(C1-C6)alkyl radical, a cyano(C1-C6)alkyl radical, an aryl radical, a benzyl radical, a C1-C6amidoalkyl radical, a tri(C1-C6)alkylsilane(C1-C6)alkyl radical or a C1-C6aminoalkyl radical in which the amine is protected with a (C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl, carbamyl or C1-C6alkylsulphonyl radical; two of the radicals R6, R7 and R8 can together also form, with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, a saturated 5- or 6-membered carbon-based ring or a ring containing one or more hetero atoms such as, for example, a pyrrolidine ring, a piperidine ring, a piperazine ring or a morpholine ring, it being possible for the said ring to be unsubstituted or substituted with a halogen atom, a hydroxyl radical, a C1-C6alkyl radical, a C1-C6monohydroxyalkyl radical, a C2-C6polyhydroxyalkyl radical, a nitro radical, a cyano radical, a cyano(C1-C6)alkyl radical, a C1-C6alkoxy radical, a tri(C1-C6)alkylsilane(C1-C6)alkyl radical, an amido radical, an aldehydo radical, a carboxyl radical, a keto(C1-C6)alkyl radical, a thio radical, a C1-C6thioalkyl radical, a C1-C6alkylthio radical, an amino radical or an amino radical protected with a (C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl, carbamyl or C1-C6alkylsulphonyl radical; one of the radicals R6, R7 and R8 can also represent a second group Z which is identical to or different from the first group Z;
R9 represents a C1-C6alkyl radical; a C1-C6monohydroxyalkyl radical; a C2-C6polyhydroxyalkyl radical; an aryl radical; a benzyl radical; a C1-C6aminoalkyl radical, a C1-C6aminoalkyl radical in which the amine is protected with a (C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl, carbamyl or C1-C6alkylsulphonyl radical; a carboxy (C1-C6) alkyl radical; a cyano(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a carbamyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a C1-C6trifluoroalkyl radical; a tri(C1-C6)alkylsilane(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a C1-C6sulphonamidoalkyl radical; a (C1-C6)alkylcarboxy(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a (C1-C6)alkylsulphinyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a (C1-C6)alkylsulphonyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a (C1-C6)alkylketo(C1-C6)alkyl radical; an Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkylcarbamyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; an Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6) alkylsulphonamido(C1-C6) alkyl radical;
a and y are integers equal to 0 or 1; with the following conditions:
xe2x80x83in the unsaturated cationic groups of formula (II):
when a=0, the linker arm D is attached to the nitrogen atom,
when a=1, the linker arm D is attached to one of the ring members E, G, J or L,
y can take the value 1 only:
1) when the ring members E, G, J and L simultaneously represent a carbon atom and when the radical R5 is borne by the nitrogen atom of the unsaturated ring; or alternatively
2) when at least one of the ring members E, G, J and L represents a nitrogen atom to which the radical R5 is attached;
xe2x80x83in the unsaturated cationic groups of formula
when a=0, the linker arm D is attached to the nitrogen atom,
when a=1, the linker arm D is attached to one of the ring members E, G, J, L or M,
y can take the value 1 only when at least one of the ring members E, G, J, L and M represents a divalent atom and when the radical R5 is borne by the nitrogen atom of the unsaturated ring;
xe2x80x83in the cationic groups of formula (IV):
when a=0, then the linker arm D is attached to the nitrogen atom bearing the radicals R6 to R8,
when a=1, then two of the radicals R6 to R8 form, together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, a saturated 5- or 6-membered ring as defined above, and the linker arm D is borne by a carbon atom of the said saturated ring;
Xxe2x88x92 represents a monovalent or divalent anion and is preferably chosen from a halogen atom such as chlorine, bromine, fluorine or iodine, a hydroxide, a hydrogen sulphate or a C1-C6alkyl sulphate such as, for example, a methyl sulphate or an ethyl sulphate;
xe2x80x83it being understood that:
the number of cationic groups Z is at least equal to 1.
As mentioned above, the colorations obtained with the oxidation dye composition containing the dye(s) of formula (I) in accordance with the invention are strong and produce a wide range of shades and colours. They moreover have excellent properties of resistance to the action of various external agents (light, bad weather, washing, permanent-waving, perspiration and friction). These properties are particularly noteworthy, in particular as regards the resistance of the colorations obtained to the action of light, washing, permanent-waving and perspiration.
In formulae (I), (II), (III) and (IV) above, the alkyl and alkoxy radicals can be linear or branched.
Among the rings of the unsaturated groups Z of formula (II) above, mention may be made in particular, for example, of pyrrole, imidazole, pyrazole, oxazole, thiazole and triazole rings.
Among the rings of the unsaturated groups Z of formula (III) above, mention may be made in particular, for example, of pyridine, pyrimidine, pyrazine, oxazine and triazine rings.
Among the compounds of formula (I) above which may be mentioned most particularly are:
4-{3-[(3-hydroxynaphthalene-2-carbonyl)amino]propyl}-4-methylmorpholin-4-ium iodide;
4-{3-[(3-hydroxynaphthalene-2-carbonyl)amino]propyl}-4-methylmorpholin-4-ium methosulphate;
and the addition salts thereof,with an acid.
The compound(s) of formula (I) in accordance with the invention and/or the addition salts thereof with an acid preferably represent(s) from 0.0005% to 12% by weight approximately relative to the total weight of the dye composition, and even more preferably from 0.005% to 6% by weight approximately relative to this weight.
The nature of the oxidation base(s) which may be used in the dye composition in accordance with the invention is not critical. They are preferably chosen from the oxidation bases conventionally used in oxidation dyeing and among which mention may be made in particular of para-phenylenediamines, bis(phenyl)alkylenediamines, para-aminophenols, ortho-aminophenols and heterocyclic bases.
Among the para-phenylenediamines which can be mentioned more particularly, for example, are para-phenylenediamine, para-tolylenediamine, 2-chloro-para-phenylenediamine, 2,3-dimethyl-para-phenylenediamine, 2,6-dimethyl-para-phenylenediamine, 2,6-diethyl-para-phenylenediamine, 2,5-dimethyl-para-phenylenediamine, N,N-dimethyl-para-phenylenediamine, N,N-diethyl-para-phenylenediamine, N,N-dipropyl-para-phenylenediamine, 4-amino-N,N-diethyl-3-methylaniline, N,N-bis(xcex2-hydroxyethyl)-para-phenylenediamine, 4-N,N-bis(xcex2-hydroxyethyl)amino-2-methylaniline, 4-N,N-bis(xcex2-hydroxyethyl)amino-2-chloroaniline, 2-xcex2-hydroxyethyl-para-phenylenediamine, 2-fluoro-para-phenylenediamine, 2-isopropyl-para-phenylenediamine, N-(xcex2-hydroxypropyl)-para-phenylenediamine, 2-hydroxymethyl-para-phenylenediamine, N,N-dimethyl-3-methyl-para-phenylenediamine, N-ethyl-N-(xcex2-hydroxyethyl)-para-phenylenediamine, N-(xcex2,xcex3-dihydroxypropyl)-para-phenylenediamine, N-(4xe2x80x2-aminophenyl)-para-phenylenediamine, N-phenyl-para-phenylenediamine, 2-xcex2-hydroxyethyloxy-para-phenylenediamine, 2-xcex2-acetylaminoethyloxy-para-phenylenediamine and N-(xcex2-methoxyethyl)-para-phenylenediamine, and the addition salts thereof with an acid.
Among the para-phenylenediamines mentioned above, the ones most particularly preferred are para-phenylenediamine, para-tolylenediamine, 2-isopropyl-para-phenylenediamine, 2-xcex2-hydroxyethyl-para-phenylenediamine, 2-xcex2-hydroxyethyloxy-para-phenylenediamine, 2,6-dimethyl-para-phenylenediamine, 2,6-diethyl-para-phenylenediamine, 2,3-dimethyl-para-phenylenediamine, N,N-bis(xcex2-hydroxyethyl)-para-phenylenediamine, 2-chloro-para-phenylenediamine and 2-xcex2-acetylaminoethyloxy-para-phenylenediamine, and the addition salts thereof with an acid.
Among the bis(phenyl)alkylenediamines which can be mentioned more particularly, for example, are N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(xcex2-hydroxyethyl)-N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(4xe2x80x2-aminophenyl)-1,3-diaminopropanol, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(xcex2-hydroxyethyl)-N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(4xe2x80x2-aminophenyl)ethylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(4-aminophenyl)tetramethylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis (0-hydroxyethyl)-N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(4-aminophenyl)tetramethylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(4-methylaminophenyl)tetramethylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(ethyl)-N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(4xe2x80x2-amino-3xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)ethylenediamine and 1,8-bis(2,5-diaminophenoxy)-3,5-dioxaoctane, and the addition salts thereof with an acid.
Among the para-aminophenols which can be mentioned more particularly, for example, are para-aminophenol, 4-amino-3-methylphenol, 4-amino-3-fluorophenol, 4-amino-3-hydroxymethylphenol, 4-amino-2-methylphenol, 4-amino-2-hydroxymethylphenol, 4-amino-2-methoxymethylphenol, 4-amino-2-aminomethylphenol, 4-amino-2-(xcex2-hydroxyethylaminomethyl)phenol and 4-amino-2-fluorophenol, and the addition salts thereof with an acid.
Among the ortho-aminophenols which can be mentioned more particularly, for example, are 2-aminophenol, 2-amino-5-methylphenol, 2-amino-6-methylphenol and 5-acetamido-2-aminophenol, and the addition salts thereof with an acid.
Among the heterocyclic bases which can be mentioned more particularly, for example, are pyridine derivatives, pyrimidine derivatives and pyrazole derivatives.
Among the pyridine derivatives which may be mentioned more particularly are the compounds described, for example, in patents GB 1 026 978 and GB 1 153 196, such as 2,5-diaminopyridine, 2-(4-methoxyphenyl)amino-3-aminopyridine, 2,3-diamino-6-methoxypyridine, 2-(xcex2-methoxyethyl)amino-3-amino-6-methoxypyridine and 3,4-diaminopyridine, and the addition salts thereof with an acid.
Among the pyrimidine derivatives which may be mentioned more particularly are the compounds described, for example, in German patent DE 2 359 399 or Japanese patents JP 88-169 571 and JP 91-10659 or patent application WO 96/15765, such as 2,4,5,6-tetraaminopyrimidine, 4-hydroxy-2,5,6-triaminopyrimidine, 2-hydroxy-4,5,6-triaminopyrimidine, 2,4-dihydroxy-5,6-diaminopyrimidine and 2,5,6-triaminopyrimidine, and pyrazolopyrimidine derivatives such as those mentioned in patent application FR-A-2 750 048 and among which mention may be made of pyrazolo[1,5-a]pyrimidine-3,7-diamine; 2,5-dimethylpyrazolo[1,5-a]pyrimidine-3,7-diamine; pyrazolo[1,5-a]pyrimidine-3,5-diamine; 2,7-dimethylpyrazolo[1,5-a]pyrimidine-3,5-diamine; 3-aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]pyrimidin-7-ol; 3-aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]pyrimidin-5-ol; 2-(3-aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]pyrimidin-7-ylamino)ethanol, 2-(7-aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]pyrimidin-3-ylamino)ethanol, 2-[(3-aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]pyrimidin-7-yl)(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]ethanol, 2-[(7-aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]pyrimidin-3-yl)(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]ethanol, 5,6-dimethylpyrazolo[1,5-a]pyrimidine-3,7-diamine, 2,6-dimethylpyrazolo[1,5-a]pyrimidine-3,7-diamine and 2,5,N7,N7-tetramethylpyrazolo[1,5-a]pyrimidine-3,7-diamine, and the addition salts thereof and the tautomeric forms thereof, when a tautomeric equilibrium exists, and the addition salts thereof with an acid.
Among the pyrazole derivatives which may be mentioned more particularly are the compounds described in patents DE 3 843 892 and DE 4 133 957 and patent applications WO 94/08969, WO 94/08970, FR-A-2 733 749 and DE 195 43 988, such as 4,5-diamino-1-methylpyrazole, 3,4-diaminopyrazole, 4,5-diamino-1-(4xe2x80x2-chlorobenzyl)pyrazole, 4,5-diamino-1,3-dimethylpyrazole, 4,5-diamino-3-methyl-1-phenylpyrazole, 4,5-diamino-1-methyl-3-phenylpyrazole, 4-amino-1,3-dimethyl-5-hydrazinopyrazole, 1-benzyl-4,5-diamino-3-methylpyrazole, 4,5-diamino-3-tert-butyl-1-methylpyrazole, 4,5-diamino-1-tert-butyl-3-methylpyrazole, 4,5-diamino-1-(xcex2-hydroxyethyl)-3-methylpyrazole, 4,5-diamino-1-ethyl-3-methylpyrazole, 4,5-diamino-1-ethyl-3-(4xe2x80x2-methoxyphenyl)pyrazole, 4,5-diamino-1-ethyl-3-hydroxymethylpyrazole, 4,5-diamino-3-hydroxymethyl-1-methylpyrazole, 4,5-diamino-3-hydroxymethyl-1-isopropylpyrazole, 4,5-diamino-3-methyl-1-isopropylpyrazole, 4-amino-5-(2xe2x80x2-aminoethyl)amino-1,3-dimethylpyrazole, 3,4,5-triaminopyrazole, 1-methyl-3,4,5-triaminopyrazole, 3,5-diamino-1-methyl-4-methylaminopyrazole and 3,5-diamino-4-(xcex2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-methylpyrazole, and the addition salts thereof with an acid.
According to the invention, the dye compositions containing one or more para-phenylenediamines and/or one or more heterocyclic oxidation bases are particularly preferred.
The oxidation base(s) preferably represent(s) from 0.0005% to 12% by weight approximately relative to the total weight of the dye composition, and even more preferably from 0.005% to 6% by weight approximately relative to this weight.
In addition to the compound(s) of formula (I) above, the dye composition in accordance with the invention can also include one or more additional couplers which can be chosen from the couplers used conventionally in oxidation dyeing and among which mention may be made in particular of meta-phenylenediamines, meta-aminophenols, meta-diphenols and heterocyclic couplers such as, for example, indole derivatives, indolene derivatives, pyridine derivatives and pyrazolones, and the addition salts thereof with an acid.
These couplers are chosen more particularly from 2-methyl-5-aminophenol, 5-N-(xcex2-hydroxyethyl)amino-2-methylphenol, 3-aminophenol, 1,3-dihydroxybenzene, 1,3-dihydroxy-2-methylbenzene, 4-chloro-1,3-dihydroxy-benzene, 2,4-diamino-1-(xcex2-hydroxyethyloxy)benzene, 2-amino-4-(xcex2-hydroxyethylamino)-1-methoxybenzene, 1,3-diaminobenzene, 1,3-bis(2,4-diaminophenoxy)propane, sesamol, xcex1-naphthol, 6-hydroxyindole, 4-hydroxyindole, 4-hydroxy-N-methylindole, 6-hydroxyindoline, 2,6-dihydroxy-4-methylpyridine, 1H-3-methylpyrazol-5-one and 1-phenyl-3-methylpyrazol-5-one, and the addition salts thereof with an acid.
When they are present, these additional couplers preferably represent from 0.0001 to 10% by weight approximately relative to the total weight of the dye composition and even more preferably from 0.005 to 5% by weight approximately relative to this weight.
In general, the addition salts with an acid which can be used in the context of the dye compositions of the invention (compounds of formula (I), additional oxidation bases and couplers) are chosen in particular from the hydrochlorides, hydrobromides, sulphates, citrates, succinates, tartrates, lactates and acetates.
The medium which is suitable for dyeing (or the support) generally consists of water or a mixture of water and at least one organic solvent to dissolve the compounds which would not be sufficiently soluble in water. As organic solvent, mention may be made, for example, of C1-C4 lower alkanols, such as ethanol and isopropanol; glycerol; glycols and glycol ethers such as 2-butoxyethanol, propylene glycol, propylene glycol monomethyl ether, diethylene glycol monoethyl ether and monomethyl ether, as well as aromatic alcohols such as benzyl alcohol or phenoxyethanol, similar products and mixtures thereof.
The solvents can be present in proportions preferably of between 1% and 40% by weight approximately relative to the total weight of the dye composition, and even more preferably between 5% and 30% by weight approximately.
The pH of the dye composition in accordance with the invention is generally between 3 and 12 approximately, and preferably between 5 and 11 approximately. It can be adjusted to the desired value using acidifying or basifying agents commonly used to dye keratin fibres.
Among the acidifying agents which may be mentioned, for example, are inorganic or organic acids such as hydrochloric acid, orthophosphoric acid, sulphuric acid, carboxylic acids such as acetic acid, tartaric acid, citric acid and lactic acid, and sulphonic acids.
Among the basifying agents which can be mentioned, for example, are aqueous ammonia, alkaline carbonates, alkanolamines such as mono-, di- and triethanolamine and derivatives thereof, sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide and the compounds of formula (V) below: 
in which W is a propylene residue which is unsubstituted or substituted with a hydroxyl group or a C1-C6alkyl radical; R10, R11, R12 and R13, which may be identical or different, represent a hydrogen atom, a C1-C6alkyl radical or a C1-C6hydroxyalkyl radical.
The oxidation dye compositions in accordance with the invention can also include at least one direct dye, in particular in order to modify the shades or to enrich them with glints.
The dye composition in accordance with the invention can also contain various adjuvants conventionally used in compositions for dyeing the hair, such as anionic, cationic, nonionic, amphoteric or zwitterionic surfactants or mixtures thereof, anionic, cationic, nonionic, amphoteric or zwitterionic polymers or mixtures thereof, inorganic or organic thickeners, antioxidants, penetration agents, sequestering agents, fragrances, buffers, dispersing agents, packaging agents such as, for example, silicones, which may or may not be volatile or modified, film-forming agents, ceramides, preserving agents and opacifiers.
Needless to say, a person skilled in the art will take care to select this or these optional additional compounds such that the advantageous properties intrinsically associated with the oxidation dye composition in accordance with the invention are not, or are not substantially, adversely affected by the addition(s) envisaged.
The dye composition according to the invention can be in various forms, such as in the form of liquids, creams or gels or in any other form which is suitable for dyeing keratin fibres, and in particular human hair.
The invention also relates to a process for the oxidation dyeing of keratin fibres, and in particular human keratin fibres such as the hair, using the dye composition as defined above.
According to this process, at least one dye composition as defined above is applied to the fibres, the colour being developed at acidic, neutral or alkaline pH using an oxidizing agent which is added to the dye composition just at the time of use, or which is present in an oxidizing composition applied simultaneously or sequentially.
According to one preferred embodiment of the dyeing process of the invention, the dye composition described above is preferably mixed, at the time of use, with an oxidizing composition containing, in a medium which is suitable for dyeing, at least one oxidizing agent present in an amount which is sufficient to develop a coloration. The mixture obtained is then applied to the keratin fibres and is left in place for 3 to 50 minutes approximately, preferably 5 to 30 minutes approximately, after which the fibres are rinsed, washed with shampoo, rinsed again and dried.
The oxidizing agent can be chosen from the oxidizing agents conventionally used for the oxidation dyeing of keratin fibres, and among which mention may be made of hydrogen peroxide, urea peroxide, alkali metal bromates and persalts such as perborates and persulphates, and enzymes such as peroxidases, laccases, tyrosinases and oxidoreductases among which mention may be made in particular of pyranose oxidases, glucose oxidases, glycerol oxidases, lactate oxidases, pyruvate oxidases and uricases.
The pH of the oxidizing composition containing the oxidizing agent as defined above is such that, after mixing with the dye composition, the pH of the resultant composition applied to the keratin fibres preferably varies between 3 and 12 approximately, and even more preferably between 5 and 11. It is adjusted to the desired value using acidifying or basifying agents commonly used to dye keratin fibres and as defined above.
The oxidizing composition as defined above can also contain various adjuvants conventionally used in compositions for dyeing the hair and as defined above.
The composition which is finally applied to the keratin fibres can be in various forms, such as in the form of liquids, creams, gels or any other form which is suitable for dyeing keratin fibres, and in particular human hair.
Another subject of the invention is a multi-compartment dyeing device or xe2x80x9ckitxe2x80x9d or any other multi-compartment packaging system, a first compartment of which contains the dye composition as defined above and a second compartment of which contains the oxidizing composition as defined above. These devices can be equipped with a means for delivering the desired mixture onto the hair, such as the devices described in patent FR-2 586 913 in the name of the Applicant.
Certain compounds of formula (I) are novel per se and in this respect constitute another subject of the invention. These novel compounds, as well as the addition salts thereof with an acid, correspond to formula (Ixe2x80x2) below: 
in which Rxe2x80x21, Rxe2x80x22 and Rxe2x80x23 can take the same meanings as those indicated above for R1, R2 and R3; it being understood that when two of the radicals Rxe2x80x21 to Rxe2x80x23 simultaneously represent a hydrogen atom, and when the other radical Rxe2x80x21 to Rxe2x80x23 represents a radical containing an amido or carboxyl function, then the said amido or carboxyl function is not directly attached to the naphthol ring system; and with the exclusion of:
6-hydroxy-N,N,N-trimethyl-1-naphthalenemethanaminium chloride; and
[(2-hydroxy-1-naphthyl)methyl]trimethylammonium iodide.
The addition salts with an acid of the compounds of formula (Ixe2x80x2) can be chosen from the hydrochlorides, hydrobromides, sulphates, citrates, succinates, tartrates, lactates and acetates.
The compounds of formula (Ixe2x80x2) in accordance with the invention can readily be obtained according to methods that are well known in the prior art for producing quaternized amines, for example:
in one step, by condensation of a compound comprising a haloalkyl radical with a compound bearing a tertiary amine radical, or by condensation of a compound bearing a tertiary amine radical with a compound bearing a haloalkyl radical;
or in two steps, by condensation of a compound bearing a haloalkyl radical with a compound bearing a secondary amine, or by condensation of an acid chloride with an alkylamine which is disubstituted on the amino group, followed by quaternization with an alkylating agent.
When the synthesis is complete, the compounds of formula (Ixe2x80x2) in accordance with the invention can, if necessary, be recovered by methods that are well known in the prior art, such as crystallization or distillation.
Finally, a subject of the invention is the use of the compounds of formula (Ixe2x80x2) as couplers for the oxidation dyeing of keratin fibres, and in particular of human keratin fibres such as the hair.